


Of Dens, Litters, and Heats

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: Hale Pack Collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of oneshots that take place in my head cannon. As of right now, they are Derek-pup centric, though I want to try my hand at writing Stiles too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic to Perfectly Imperfect
> 
> Things to remember:  
> A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.  
> B) I do not own the characters from Teen Wolf  
> C) This is a test to see if anyone enjoys this story. If it gets positive reviews, I will publish the longer story that gives backstories to the situation.  
> D) This story may get additional oneshots upon request  
> E) I have done research about actual wolves. Stiles has only been in his nest for a day because of how I have scaled things. I will elaborate this in the main fic, if it ever gets published.  
> F) I ignore season 3 part 2. Not that it is really relevant, seeing as this fic takes place in June 2024
> 
> More relevant info to this chapter: So yeah. This happened. Basically this story is Derek interacting with his first 10 children. I absolutely love the idea of Derek as a father, and have multiple little ficlets written on my computer. If you guys want more, just ask ;)
> 
> UPDATE: I have made all of the children except for Aaron nameless and genderless. Next chapter explains why. Feel free to PM with questions!
> 
> In case this anyone is curious, here is the master list of children. The litters are separated by commas
> 
> Derek's children are: Cas and Row, Bran, Tall and Claw, G and J and A, Chey and Cay  
> Scott's are: Oli, Aaron  
> Cora's child is Gray  
> Ethan's are: E, Dil and Jam  
> Aiden's are: No and Cal

Derek had trouble sleeping alone now. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had been sharing a bed with his mate for the last decade and a half.

So when his ninth child 'crept' in to his room, he was awake the moment the door was open. He felt the bed dip slightly as his four year old climbed on, and then froze when it creaked. The child's little body slipped under his blanket and curled up at his back.

"Daddy?" Chey whispered, a little hand pressing against his bare back. Derek bit back a smile and pretended to jump.

"'Sup, baby?" He whispered. Chey climbed on to his side, to which he rolled over so that the child was resting on his stomach.

"Are you awake?" Chey whispered, the child's brown hair messy and brown eyes alert. Derek nodded, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he rubbed the little back with the other.

"Yeah, I'm up. Is your twin?" He asked in return. Chey nodded, grinning.

"Yeah! Cay is downstairs with Isaac and the baby." She said. Nodding, Derek sat up and stretched, chuckling when Chey mimicked him. Scooping up his pup, he took it to his bathroom, placing it on his sink before heading around the corner to take care of his morning business. After that was done, he washed his hands and handed Chey the shaving crème. As he brushed his teeth, Chey squirted it in to its little hands and then patted his face, giggling with delight. After rinsing and flossing, he shaved carefully.

"Smooth?" He asked, offering up his cheek. Chey kissed it, grinned, and nodded.

"Yup! Smooth as Aaron's bottom!" Chey declared. Derek sat the child down and then led it downstairs. Isaac was feeding Aaron as Cay asked him questions. The pup's black hair was barely visible from above the table.

"Leave Isaac alone, babe. Why don't you and your littermate color until the other kids wake up?" Derek suggested. His brown eyed, youngest child nodded, quickly climbing up in the booster seat next to Chey. As the kids busied themselves with crayons, Derek poured himself coffee.

"How many times did he have you up last night?" Derek asked Isaac as he approached the two, looking down at the carefully held, month old baby. His black hair peeked out from under his hat. Isaac grimaced as he placed the empty bottle on the table.

"Just 3." Isaac sighed. Derek clasped his shoulder, nodding.

As much as he missed his mate, he was not looking forward to the next couple of months when the new litter arrived.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two discussed random, house-related topics, the rest of the children trickled in. Cora arrived first with Dil and Jam in her arms. The three year old twins climbed up next to Chey and Cay, their brown hair sticking up in opposite directions. While Dil's brown eyes crinkled happily at a joke that Chey was saying, Jam's black eyes never left the paper.

Next appeared Lydia with her 4 year old, red haired, twin children. No's brown eyes lit up when they spotted baby Aaron, while Cal's green eyes zoned in on the crayons. After sitting them down, Lydia insisted that they figure out what to do with breakfast.

G, J, and A, Derek's 6 year old triplets, entered just as they were deciding what to make the younger kids. G and J were identical in appearance, with brown hair and brown eyes. A was a 'mini-Derek' as Cora put it. The pup would not be the last one to be a carbon copy it its father. The three greeted their father before taking their seats at the table as well, talking about something amongst themselves.

As soon as they were seated marked the arrival of Derek's older twins, Tall and Claw. The two 7 year olds grinned and ran to hug their father. Derek kissed Tall's brown hair, and then Claw's black, and winked at them both. Tall winked back, its green eyes pulling it off, but Claw still couldn't get the hang of it, and both of its brown eyes closed.

As they were chatting with their father, three more pups entered the kitchen.

6 year old Oli led the charge as the pup raced toward its mother and baby brother, Oli's black curls flying behind it as its black eyes zoned in on Aaron. Isaac chuckled and helped the pup on to his lap, asking Oli how it slept. 8 year olds E and Gray were steps behind Oli, chatting about something. Their black eyes were alight with laughter. As El pulled back its black hair in to a ponytail, Cora pulled Gray to her side, kissing the top of black hair, wishing her only child a good morning.

8 year old Bran wandered in next when Derek, Lydia, and Cora were making breakfast, and Isaac was passing out plates. He had little Aaron in a carry-cot in the corner of the kitchen. Derek wished his brown-eyed pup a good morning, ruffling black hair when Bran walked past. Bran returned the greeting before sitting next to its triplet siblings.

The final two children to enter the room were also the oldest. 10 year old Cas and Row were already dressed for the day, green eyes alert. After wishing their father a good morning, Derek's oldest child helped Isaac set the table. Cas got its brunet hair ruffled as a reward. Row wrapped an arm around its father, smiling up at him. Derek planted a kiss on the pup's black hair.

"Why don't you help Aunt Cora start putting food on the table, huh?" He suggested. Row nodded, moving to do so.

The children ate their breakfast, gave their thanks, and then trickled away to different parts of the house. By the time 9:45 rolled around, Derek, Lydia, Isaac, and Cora were washing dished and putting them in the two dishwashers they owned.

"Morning everyone!" Scott greeted the remaining people in the kitchen. After placing a kiss on Isaac's cheek, Scott moved to greet his son, chuckling as he noticed he needed a change.

"If you change him, you get the big kid breakfast first." Isaac teased. Sending him a mock salute, Scott took Aaron out of the kitchen to do just that. Peter and Aiden entered the kitchen once Scott and Aaron returned. Peter sat down at the table next to Scott while Aiden kissed his wife. Lydia grinned, returning his kiss before shooing him away.

Breakfast was being placed on the table when Danny and Ethan walked in, dressed and freshly showered. They sat down next to Aiden, and were joined by Lydia, Derek, Isaac, and Cora.

After breakfast was done, everyone helped put up and clean the dishes. Peter, Danny, Ethan, and Scott left for work at 10:30.

As Derek grabbed the newspaper from the front door, he sighed.

How he missed his mate. Stiles would have had the paper ready for him when he went downstairs, in addition to a cup of coffee.

He also would have helped with breakfast and the clean-up.

Derek wished for a swift den-period so that he could see his mate again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 11:30, Derek found himself herding the children outside alongside Cora and Aiden. Lydia was working on putting the 3 year old twins down for a nap as Isaac fed Aaron then worked on doing the same.

An hour later, the adults were working on making lunch for the children. After macaroni and cheese, pees, and hot dogs were made, everyone ate. Cas, Row, Bran, and Gray did the dishes (as they got paid an allowance for doing so once a day), and the rest of the children went back outside.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Isaac asked, glancing down at his baby. Derek nodded, squeezing his shoulder before taking the newborn from his birthparent.

"Yeah. Go and sleep. We got baby Aaron." He promised. With a relieved sigh, Isaac grasped his shoulder in thanks before heading to his bedroom. Derek looked down at the baby, shooting it a small grin, before returning to his own children.

After feeding the 3 year old twins lunch at 2, Lydia suggested that everyone head to the park for some fresh air.

"That way, the kids can entertain themselves, baby Aaron can get some sun, Isaac's nap is guaranteed to be peaceful, and we can busy ourselves with busted knees and scrapes." She explained, giving Derek a pointed glare. The alpha glared back, understanding that he was the one that needed to be busing himself. Whenever Stiles retreated to his den, Derek grew anxious and, as he had been informed multiple times, pissy. He never snapped at his own children, but the other pack members felt it and did not approve of his behavior.

"That's a great idea, Lydia. Then Derek can stop his brooding." Cora teased from where she was rocking Aaron. With a sigh of defeat, Derek began to gather together the things they would need. Maybe keeping his children from breaking their necks would keep his mind off of his pregnant, defenseless mate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 3 on the dot, everyone began to head to the park. Lydia and Cora were pushing the strollers: Lydia was pushing the toddler and baby stroller that contained Dil and Aaron. Cora was pushing their single stroller that contained Jam. Derek ran ahead with the older children. Once they reached the soft grass, he was tackled by his four year old twins, followed by his six year old triplets. Cora abandoned her stroller to join them, playfully growling in warning. The children scrambled off of their father before their Aunt pounced on him. Lydia rolled her eyes as she watched them roll around, occasional growls being heard. Whenever Derek or Cora began to wrestle with the children, the other would see it and their instincts would demand that they join the fray. After helping the twins out of their straps, she grabbed their baby bag and blanket and headed towards the shade of an oak tree, content to look after the baby and watch Derek and Cora make fools of themselves.

A few pictures may or may not be waiting for Stiles when he brought home the new litter.

They stayed out for two hours before Dil and Jam started to cuddle up with their Aunt Lydia as she sang to Aaron. Chey began to doze with Derek underneath the tree, little snores accompanied by his occasional growl to warn off potential predators.

"I think that's our cue, Lydia." Cora suggested. Lydia took a picture of the napping two before agreeing. As she packed up the area and woke up Derek, Cora gathered the other children.

They gathered everyone and their things and headed home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the children distracted themselves in their rooms, playrooms, or living rooms, Lydia and Derek began dinner as Cora and Aiden went to the store for the missing ingredients. By the time that everyone returned home from work, Cora and Aiden were setting the table as Lydia and Derek passed out the food.

Dinner that night marked the start of the Questioning. It happened every time that Stiles retreated to his nest.

"Daddy, when is Mommy coming back?" A asked suddenly. The older children and adults grew still, looking towards Derek for his reaction. Ignoring the flash of worry and irritation, Derek grasped his pup's hand and offered a smile. After the last 4 litters, you would think that he would have this conversation memorized.

"Mommy will be back in a couple of days. He's giving you a new sibling." He explained patiently.

"Why does he have to go away?" Cay asked, pouting. Derek offered his youngest a hand as well.

"Mommy wants time to bond with the new baby before sharing it with everyone. As a werewolf, it's instinct. So Mommy leaves to have the baby, and then calls Daddy to come and bring them home." He said.

"Is Mommy safe?" Chey whispered, horrified. Derek nodding, smiling at his pup.

"Yes, sweetheart, Mommy is safe. If he wasn't, he would call for us." He assured them, even though he knew that this was a bit of a lie. Satisfied, the children returned to their meals. Ignoring the looks he was receiving from his adult pack members, Derek dug in to his dinner, as if that conversation had not happened.

He was not going to have this discussion again. Not after the screaming match the last time. No, his feelings and opinions were his own, and no one but Stiles needed to know them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At seven, the majority of the adults began to bathe the younger children. While the youngest three litters needed help, the triplets just needed someone to watch and make sure that they get clean. Danny picked up his twins when Lydia scooped up hers. Sharing grins, the two headed towards a bathroom. Taking their cue, Derek stood up and grabbed Chey and Cay.

"My turn for the triplets?" Cora asked as she stood, popping her back.

"Yup!" Isaac and Scott chimed from where they sat together on the loveseat, Aaron asleep on Scott's chest as Isaac played with Olivia's hair on his lap. Nodding, Cora ushered the three to a bathroom as well.

By 7:40, all of the children were dressed, bathed, with clean teeth, and were being tucked in to bed. Derek tucked in Cay and Chey, gave them kisses to their foreheads, and then read them a short story that had them asleep in no time. After that, he entered the triplets' room and helped them in to their beds, kissing each of them as they went. After giving the triple bunk bed a shake to insure its stability, Derek flipped on the nightlight and left the room to begin bath time round 2.

The second round was a smoother process. As Scott fed Aaron, and was subsequently dubbed his bath-giver of the night, practically everyone else ran baths for the older children. Danny was charged with the older three because they could practically do it themselves. Cora ran Bran's, Derek ran Tall's, Lydia rand Claw's, Ethan ran E's, and Isaac ran and supervised Oli's. As they did this, the children gathered their pajamas and brushed their teeth.

Derek made his rounds of kisses, stories, and tuck-ins with practiced ease before heading back downstairs to brew a cup of coffee and prepare for the news at 10.

"Come on, Aid, we need to get ready to keep people off Uncle Peter." Cora teased as she stood from the couch, stretching. Aiden nodded, kissing Lydia before rising to take his shower. The two worked as bouncers at Peter's club. Cora approached her brother, squeezing his bicep.

"If you need me, you know where I'm at." She murmured. Derek squeezed her hand, nodding. Satisfied, Cora left as well.

With that done, Derek entered the living room and sat down in his chair, ignoring the pang in his gut when he realized that Stiles was not perched on it or curled up in his lap. Damn habits. Lydia sat next to Ethan and Danny, chatting with them both as the celebrity gossip droned on. Scott was massaging Isaac's shoulders from his chair, occasionally tossing out a comment.

The 10:30 crime watch marked the start of their daily debate over what might be typical or supernatural.

"Obvious, the ring that was stolen is an ancient artifact that will bring about the end of the universe." Ethan offered up first.

"You're wrong, babe. It's actually the cat thief. All evil masterminds have a cat." Danny teased.

"Actually, it's dogs. Hitler and Stalin are good examples." Lydia corrected.

"I think that the drug bust is a cover-up for a vampire nest, personally." Isaac scoffed. Scott nodded.

"Yeah, and the graffiti is a sign of the omega pack." He added. Derek simply chuckled, amused by their playful banter, even as he silently filled in his mate's parts as it went on.

At 11 o'clock, everyone retired to bed except for Derek and Scott, who watched the weather together.

"Are you going to sleep tonight?" Scott asked quietly as the weather man predicted sunshine for the next week. Derek shrugged, fiddling with his coffee cup. Whenever Stiles was in his den, Derek had trouble sleeping. With the first two litters, he took a sleep aid. With Bran not even a year old at the time, he didn't bother with it for the third litter. From then on, he occupied himself with cleaning and organizing and caring for the pups during the night.

"Depends. If one of the kids is in my bed, maybe. If not, I might pop a sleep aid and hope that it helps. We'll see." He admitted. Scott frowned, looking down at his cup of tea, letting Derek get away with the small lie as his second option. He didn't feel like having this fight. Again.

"Think he'll really be in that den for 3 more days?" He asked. Derek shrugged again, but didn't comment. "Thankfully, the weather is nice and we won't have to worry about him or the litter catching a cold." He tried again. Derek nodded.

"Yeah. That's all we need." He agreed. The two did not discuss Stiles again. When Aaron woke up for his midnight feed, Derek wished his beta a good night and went upstairs to bed. After stripping off his shirt and pants, he spotted his older twins curled up in the middle of the bed. Chuckling softly, he pulled on a pair of sweats before picking up Tall and lying down between them. Both pups curled closer, gently growling to one another to assure each other that it was their father, not an enemy. Derek rumbled a low growl himself to reassure them, then kissed each of their foreheads and pulled them closer. Focusing on their heartbeats was just the sleep aid he needed as the three fell in to a final repose.


	2. Daddy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion fic to Perfectly Imperfect
> 
> Things to remember:  
> A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.  
> B) I do not own the characters from Teen Wolf  
> C) This is a test to see if anyone enjoys this story. If it gets positive reviews, I will publish the longer story that gives backstories to the situation.  
> D) This story may get additional oneshots upon request  
> E) I have done research about actual wolves. I will elaborate this in the main fic, if it ever gets published.  
> F) I ignore season 3 part 2. Not that it is really relevant, seeing as this fic takes place in March 2031
> 
> More relevant info to this chapter: Hi everyone! Thank you so much to everyone that read and loved the first chapter. You guys gave me fantastic stats! I am so happy that I decided to make a few changes/announcements. So I have good news and bad news.
> 
> Good news: This story will continue!
> 
> Bad news: The updates will be at least once every two weeks.
> 
> This change is because I plan to post a main story. It shall be called Perfectly Imperfect. In fact, it is already posted. What does this mean for this story? I will continue to drabble here. However, some of the chapters may be repeated in the main fic. Any children born in the main fic are going to become genderless and nameless. As there are a total of 29 children, only 17 are born in the main fic. 10 are Derek and Stiles'. The other 7 are the other couples. The others will not change. I know it will probably be confusing, but bear with me. My friend, Starlight Massacre, is actually the inspiration behind this fic.
> 
> If anyone gets confused, please, don't hesitate to PM me or review with questions or concerns. I am more than willing to answer them. Also, I will take prompts! I only have so many snuggle ideas in mind.
> 
> Week in to fic stats: 623 hits, 25 alerts
> 
> Special thanks to: Kibeth, tumblingxdown, CamaroLady, pinkwar, Kennakins, AnnonymousGirl546, brubia14, The Homunculi Twins, Bobtastico, Vicki,
> 
> In case this anyone is curious, here is the master list of children. The litters are separated by commas
> 
> Derek's children are: Cas and Row, Bran, Tall and Claw, G and J and A, Chey and Cay, Tyler, Ryan and Evan, Parker and Riley and Spencer, Blake and Emma  
> Scott's are: Oli, Aaron  
> Cora's child is Gray  
> Ethan's are: E, Dil and Jam  
> Aiden's are: No and Cal, Elijah

Stiles frowned as he watched Lydia begin to gather their reusable shopping bags and Derek played with their five toddler children. When Derek turned to him, he walked over, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Stop it. Frowning isn't a sexy look on you." Derek teased. Stiles pouted, snuggling close.

"I don't wanna go." He admitted, looking at his sleeping, two week old twins as they slept in their little bassinette. Derek returned his embrace, smiling against his forehead.

"You wanted to go this morning, remember?" He reminded him. Stiles nodded, sighing.

"I should go. I haven't left the house since they were brought home. The sunshine would do me some good." The brunet agreed. Derek gently broke their embrace and took his hand, pulling him towards the door. Lydia was climbing in to the front seat of their SUV, grinning from the driver's seat.

"Then go, Stiles. You need a few hours away. Have fun. In fact, here." Derek said, reaching in to his back pocket and pulling out his platinum card. Stiles' eyes widened.

"The plat? You'll let me take it?" He asked softly. It was the one Derek never let anyone use. He said it was for 'special occasions.' Derek nodded, leaning forward and kissing him as he slid the card in to his back pocket.

"Yeah. Spoil yourself. Lydia too. Go to the spa, get a new hair style, buy me something for a month from now, and buy toys or alcohol or something! Just please don't bankrupt me?" He asked, looking in to Stiles' surprised brown eyes. Stiles' expression softened and he reached up and kissed his mate, putting his love and gratitude in to the kiss.

"Thanks. Oh Derek, I love you." He said, wiping at his tears irritably. Postpartum hormones were always the worst. Derek helped him wipe the tears, pressing kisses to his cheeks, forehead, nose, and finally his lips.

"I love you too. You deserve this, babe. So go, have fun, then go buy groceries, and come back home." He said. Stiles grinned, looking around him at their five toddlers.

"You too." He teased before backing away and running to the SUV. Shaking his head, Derek shut the door and turned to his children.

"Alright, pups, what are we playing with?" He asked as he approached them.

"Dada!" Riley screeched happily, reaching for Derek as he approached. He picked up his 20 month old daughter, brushing her black bangs back from her face so he could press a kiss to her forehead. Her identical male littermates shared frowns, their brown eyes glaring beneath their brunet locks. Riley's brown eyes glittered with adoration as she looked up at her Daddy, curling in to his arms. Parker and Spencer quickly climbed on to his lap as well, babbling for his attention.

"Play catch, Daddy!" Ryan squealed, tossing a ball towards Derek. It was on course to smack Spencer in the face, but with a quick flash of his hand (and claws) he caught the foam ball. After detangling himself from the triplets, he sat all of the children in a circle and taught them how to roll the ball between them.

All in all, the game kept them entertained for twenty minutes. It wasn't until Evan, Ryan's twin, through the ball and hit the foot of one of the sleeping twins that the game ended. Though the twin, slept on, Ryan reached over and smacked the back of his identical twin brother's head. With his green eyes filling with tears, he reached over and grabbed a handful of black hair before Derek could stop him. Immediately, both twins started to cry, which set off the baby twins in the crib. Cursing under his breath, Derek let out a stern growl and picked up the older twins. After giving each a spanking, he placed them in separate corners before going to deal with the wailing twins.

"Hush now, little ones. Everything is alright." He assured them, reaching in to scoop them up. Blake sniffled, sticking his hand in to his mouth, and quickly settled, but Emma refused, wailing and squirming in her father's firm hold. Sitting back down on the floor, Derek placed both twins on the floor, smiling slightly as his triplets crawled or toddled over to them, looking down and cooing at them. Blake responded with soft 'oo's and 'ah's, while Emma screamed in their faces.

Derek took off his shirt before stripping Emma of her onesie. She fought him the entire way, her little face bright red. Chuckling, he picked her up and leaned back against the couch, rubbed her bare back and gently cooing in her ear as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. She began to calm down as his scent took over her instincts, and as she focused on the sound of his beating heart.

"There you go, baby girl. Daddy's here and nothing's going to hurt you." He promised. Emma sniffled, rubbing her face against his chest, and snuggling close as her heartbeat slowed. After she was calm, Derek grabbed a nearby baby blanket and put her down on it, tummy down, before doing the same for Blake. His triplets were playing with blocks or watching TV. So, satisfied, he approached each of his older twins. After pulling them together, Derek gave them both a stern glare.

"Why were you punished?" He asked. Ryan shuffled his feet as Evan pouted, wiping his eyes.

"Because we hurt each other." He offered.

"And cause we almost hurt sissy." Ryan added. Derek nodded.

"Good. Now apologize to each other and Emma." He instructed. As his sons did as they were told, Derek stretched, popping his stiff joints before reaching for his shirt and tossing it back on. Checking his watch, he whistled at the time. Already an hour had passed since his mate and Lydia left.

"Alright, pups, lunch time." He announced as he scooped up Emma and Blake. Riley grabbed her sister's onesie as they all headed towards the kitchen. After placing the babies in their kitchen bassinette, he turned to his toddlers. "So, what do you guys want?" He asked.

"PBJ!" Parker suggested, clapping his hands together. Spencer gasped, grinning at the thought.

"Yeah! Jelly!" He agreed.

"Daddy, can I have mine in the shape of a dinosaur?" Ryan asked, tugging on the pant leg of Derek's sweats. Derek nodded, pulling down the peanut butter from the cabinet. On his way to the refrigerator, he started a pot of water for the twins' bottles.

"So we have strawberry, raspberry, and grape." He announced. As the kids began to debate which ones they wanted, he opened a cabinet and pulled out bread and the cookie cutters. He placed the bowl of them on the counter before turning to the children.

"Already, Daddy is going to make your sandwiches. Then you guys can add jelly and shapes. He promised. The kids squealed and chattered once more as he made up peanut butter sandwiches.

None of the children wanted strawberry. The twins wanted grape and the triplets wanted raspberry. So after making bottles for the twins, he began the process of transferring the children to the dining room. He placed the babies in to their tabletop high chairs, fastening them in securely before helping the older children in to theirs. Once everyone was seated, he passed out their sandwiches. After helping them all with their jelly, he gave them their cookie cutters and passed out little bowls of yogurt melts and sippy cups full of juice.

So, with the kids content and preoccupied, he scooped up a restless Blake and began to feed him first. After Blake was fed and burped, he put him back in his highchair and collected the cookie cutters. After tossing them in the sink, he picked up Emma and began to feed her too. Once Emma was done, so were the older twins. So he burped her and cradled her close as he helped Ryan and Evan out of their chairs, grimacing when he noticed their messy faces and flakes of peanut butter in their hair. A look at the triplets revealed the same thing. This meant that it would be bath time.

After the triplets were fed, he cleaned the table and put the dishes in the sink. He then scooped up the twins and entered the living room where his toddlers were playing.

"Bath time, kids." He announced. The kids pouted and whined, but followed him to the stairs. After shuffling both twins to one arm, Derek unlocked the safety gate and had his toddlers walk upstairs first, being sure to keep a careful eye on every step they took. Once they were on their way, he stepped up them himself, being sure to lock it behind him. Once they were all on the second floor, he closed that baby gate as well.

"Come on, kids. We're going to Daddy and Mommy's bathtub." He said. The kids began to chatter in excitement and they raced once another to his bedroom. Derek followed behind them, groaning when one of the babies in his arms let out a whiff of gas followed by a warm weight to rest in their diaper. Entering the bathroom, he discovered that the kids were all stripping out of their clothing. As they did that, he stripped his twins as well, and then rested them on the bathmat in front of the shower, feet against the entrance. He began a bath for the children, leaving the room to grab diapers, pull-ups, wipes, and the larger waste basket. By the time all of the children were stripped, and all of their clothes were in the clothes baskets and disposables in the waste basket, he watched them as they climbed in to the bath, giggling happily as they swam in the large bath. As they entertained themselves, Derek grabbed the baby bath and set about washing the twins. After they were washed, he put them in new diapers and laid them back on the bathmat and focused on washing the other children.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Derek had all of the children in new pull ups and was finishing braiding Riley's hair.

"Daddy, will you tell us a story?" Evan asked as he sat down next to his baby siblings.

"Story!" The triplets chanted. Nodding, Derek gestured to his bedroom.

"Go on, get on the bed. I'll tell you a story." He promised. The five clapped and squealed and exclaimed happily and raced towards his bed, clambering on together. He dressed the twins and scooped them up.

Carefully, he climbed in between his children and lay down, securing the twins in his arms.

"Alright. Daddy is going to tell you about the pups who cried danger." He said. All of the children settled in around him. Riley curled up at his side, Parker behind her. Ryan and Evan curled up at his other. Spencer curled at his littermates' feet, resting his head on his stomach. Even Blake and Emma wiggled, a bit, curling up together, their little gloved hands curling together.

By the end of the story, all of the children were asleep. Which meant that Derek was trapped until someone came home to help. Glancing at the clock, he realized that his high school children would be home in an hour. Content to wait, Derek made a to-do list of things that he needed to get done at his job tomorrow.

Somewhere along that train of thought, he fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles Hale knew that his children were down for their naps when he entered his home to silence. Sharing a smile with Lydia, the two took their first load to the kitchen.

"Find Derek and I'll keep bringing stuff." Lydia said. Stiles nodded, looking in to the living room. When he didn't find his mate there, he frowned and wandered the house. Derek wasn't in his office or the nursery.

And neither were his babies. Taking a deep breath, Stiles scented for his children. When he caught the trail, he followed it to his bedroom. Chuckling, Stiles figured that Derek was giving them a bath or something. When he entered the room, his heart caught in his throat at the tender scene before him. All of his missing family members were lying in his bed, sound asleep. Ryan and Evan were on Derek's left side, and Riley, Parker, and Spencer were on his right. Blake and Emma were curled together on his bare chest, both blinking at one another and sharing little sighs and gasps, as if talking. Both had a hand pressed to Derek, clinging to him. After taking multiple pictures of the scene, Stiles approached his bed and reached for one of the babies.

Derek's growl made him pause. His children all shrank in to their father, their subconscious warning them of a potential threat. Stifling a chuckle, Stiles rested a hand on Derek's forehead instead, brushing his hair back.

"It's just me." He murmured, leaning down to kiss him softly. Derek cracked open an eye, returning the kiss and nuzzling his hand.

"Hey." Derek whispered, flexing his arms around his children. Riley snuggled closer as her brother flopped on to his back. Stiles chuckled, kissing him again.

"I'm going to take these two downstairs with me." He explained. When Derek moved to get up, Stiles put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Stay and go back to sleep. You deserve it after I abandoned you for a few hours with this group." Stiles teased, brown eyes filled with amusement and warmth. Derek nodded, settling back in. When Emma mimicked his movements, the two chuckled. Stiles shared a few more kisses with his mate before he pulled back, rubbing his thumb affectionately over Derek's bottom lip before he pulled away and scooped up his twins. By the time he reached the door, he turned and noticed that Derek was already asleep, and that Spencer had wiggled his way on to his chest. Smiling, Stiles headed back downstairs.

Lydia raised a sardonic brow at his huge grin.

"Did you find Derek naked?" She asked as he placed the twins in their bassinettes. Stiles shook his head, handing her his phone.

"Better. I found him cuddling with our children." He said proudly.

"Aw, that's adorable!" Lydia gushed as she handed him his phone back. Stiles nodded, saving it as his background image before helping her with the groceries.

He was lucky to have such a caring and devoted mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weak ending, I know. I'm sorry darling :P So how is everyone taking the new chapter and style of the story? If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask. Also, please check out Perfectly Imperfect.
> 
> Thank you for all of your support ;)


	3. Mommy's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More relevant info to this chapter: Hi everyone! This chapter is going to be my first try at Mama!Stiles. Not sure I mastered it, but oh well, what can you do? The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I am about ¾ of the way through it. I am trying to wrap up the rest of their junior year in to one chapter. I'm also still debating whether I should write the sex scene for their first heat. It, the last day of school, and Lydia's birthday are the last major events of their junior year. I've been crazy busy the last week, so I haven't had a chance to work on it yet. Be patient and enjoy babies and snuggles ;)
> 
> Week 2 in to fic stats: 1585 hits, 35 alerts
> 
> Special thanks to: dlondon, dbcoolu, foreverreader22, sakuraetsasuke, ferbie, Sam, anime-induced-coma, britt1999, No-One97, Dyelass, oompa17, x-szzie-serendipity, Cypri, brubia14, binabella, HalfMustache, AdoringlyWhoring, Narutofan3721, NymphFairy2323, SableAednat, luvkooks, amaris1983, Bashfyl, cas4pip, KaddiLawliet, allenao3, and Antequeluz
> 
> In case this anyone is curious, here is the master list of children. The litters are separated by commas
> 
> Derek's children are: Cas and Row, Bran, Tall and Claw, G and J and A, Chey and Cay, Tyler
> 
> Scott's are: Oli, Aaron
> 
> Cora's child is Gray
> 
> Ethan's are: E, Dil and Jam
> 
> Aiden's are: No and Cal

Stiles Stilinski Hale woke up on the 21stt of April to a full bladder. Being halfway through his seventh pregnancy, this feeling was nothing new to the brunet. Quickly, he jumped from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, letting out a sigh of relief that coincided with the stream of his relief.

"Babe?" Derek called from the bedroom.

"Peeing!" He called back, flushing the toilet. Derek walked in, leaning against the doorway as he watched him wash his hands.

"Good morning." Derek murmured when Stiles walked over to him, snuggling close. One of Derek's hand's crept down to his stomach, where he rubbed softly.

"Morning. Damned kids." Stiles teased. Derek kissed him before pulled away.

"Shower?" He offered as he turned on the spray. With a naughty grin, Stiles nodded, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor.

"Yeah." He agreed, laughing when Derek yanked him close, pressing kisses to his face even as his fingers attacked his sides.

Downstairs, Scott rolled his eyes at the peals of laughter, feeding Aaron his bottle. Lydia giggled from where she sat next to him, feeding Tyler.

"At least Stiles is over his morning sickness phase." She offered.

"I guess." Scott grumbled, removing the empty bottle from his son's mouth as he began to burp him.

\--

Stiles smiled as his husband handed him a plate of fruits and toast.

"Thank you, baby." He said, tugging Derek down so that he could kiss him. Derek nodded, then returned to his conversation with Ethan about their work day. As Stiles ingested his fruit, one hand rubbing at his stomach to encourage his babies within to absorb all the nutrients they need, Stiles watched his children eat. The months to come would be trying at best. He would have one teething toddler, at least two newborns, and his oldest two children would be starting at the local middle school. His second set of twins would be starting elementary school, so at home it would just be himself and the new pups.

"Mommy, is the baby moving?" Chey asked as the child noticed his hand on his stomach. He nodded, taking the little hand and placing it on there, sharing a grin with his pup when it shrieked in delight.

As he was talking with Chey, Derek took his plate and began to wash it as Lydia handed him a glass of water and Cora began to put names on lunches. Danny and Lydia were putting together the children's jackets and book bags.

"Oh, look at that, time to head outside." Lydia declared. The children groaned, but stood up from the table, deposited their empty plates in to the sink, then stood and began to put themselves together. Stiles stood up as well, watching his children, husband, and other pack member ready themselves for work or school.

"Bye Mom!" His oldest 8 children called as they headed outside. Derek kissed Stiles, pulling him close.

"Love you." Derek mouthed against his mouth. Stiles grinned, returning his kisses.

"I love you. I'm coming by at lunch." He added. Derek nodded, handing him the keys to their 'safety' vehicle.

It was one that Derek spent too much money one when Stiles conceived their first litter. He insisted on it, saying that it was that or he would be attached to Stiles every time he left the house. Having felt cranky with his morning sickness, Stiles gave in. Once he had delivered, however, he refused to use the vehicle again until he was pregnant again.

"Be safe then. Will Chey, Cay, and Ty be with you?" He asked, smiling down when Tyler crawled over to them and tugged at his pant leg. Stiles nodded, kissing him one more time before scooping up their 10 month old.

"Yes. We have some Mommy-kids bonding to do." He explained. Derek kissed Tyler's head, then pressed one more kiss to Stiles' grinning mouth, before pulling away and heading towards his car. Stiles watched his husband walk away with a small smile on his face, even as his son chewed on his fist and the rest of the children began to play together behind him. Lydia was out there saying goodbye to everyone as well.

As Stiles watched everyone leave, and Lydia return inside, he cupped his belly and thought of the children within.

'I hope that you don't stir up too much trouble.'

\--

Stiles called out encouraging statements as Chey and Cay raced No and Cal to the play set in their backyard. Lydia and Cora were setting up the table clothes as Aiden helped Dil and Jam on to the swings.

Tyler and Aaron were sitting on a blanket with Stiles, the two pups babbling about something amongst themselves.

Stiles loved afternoon playtime. It was right after the naps, but before lunch. He and his pack had an hour or two just to enjoy each other and the weather.

"So. How many pups do you think you're having?" Lydia asked as she joined him on the blanket.

"Aunt Dia!" Tyler called, crawling over to her and climbing on to her lap. She kissed his little forehead before releasing him back to Aaron. Stiles felt around his stomach for a minute, pressing gently yet firm, smiling a little when one of the pups would move.

"I think two. Derek is pretty sure that they are going to be identical twin girls. You know, to give my daughters even footing against my sons." He said. Lydia gushed at the thought.

"Oh, I hope they look like Derek! Your daughters that do are absolutely precious." She said. Stiles glared.

"Geeze, Lydia, way to make the pregnant man feel beautiful." He grumbled. She gently shoved his should, giving him a glare before launching in to a lecture about how he is beautiful.

"Stiles, it's getting close to Derek's lunch hour!" Cora called out from where she was watching Dil and Cay climb up the slide. Stiles nodded, and with Lydia's help, he stood up.

"Thanks, Cor. Cay, Chey, let's go see Daddy!" He called to his twins.

"Dada!" Tyler shrieked, clapping his hands at the thought. Stiles scooped him up, accepting the baby bag that Lydia handed to him. His twins raced towards him, identical grins on their faces.

His grin, might he add.

"Daddy is having lunch with us? Yes!" Cay shouted as Chey took Tyler's feet and tugged at them playfully.

"Come on, kiddos, let's get you in to the car." Aiden insisted as he approached.

Stiles placed Tyler in his car seat first before carefully climbing out of the van. Aiden helped Chey and Cay get strapped in before climbing out and shutting the door.

"Thanks! See you in a few hours!" Stiles waved from the driver's seat. Aiden nodded, waving at the van as it drove away.

"Can we listen to Disney, Mommy?" Chey asked. Stiles hummed his consent, turning on the radio to the requested station.

\--

Twenty minutes later, Stiles pulled up to the front of the gym and whistled at the sight before him.

"Hey baby, need a ride?" He asked. Derek rolled his eyes as he climbed in to the van, tossing his jack on to the floor in the backseat. Stiles took a moment to take in the sight of his husband covered in a light sheen of sweat before leaning over to kiss him.

"Where are we going today?" Stiles asked once they parted. Derek shrugged.

"We could go to that garden place that has a play park for the kids?" He suggested. Stiles nodded, giving Derek one more kiss before pulling away from the gym and heading for their destination.

\--

"And so that's why we owe the school $160 dollars." Stiles explained as he ate his salad. Derek sighed, taking the final bite of his sandwich before bouncing a giggling Tyler on his knee.

"Damn. Well, I guess that's not too bad, considering that 8 of our children are attending school there. It makes me wonder how much that will be next year when Chey and Cay are going there, and Row and Cas are in the middle school." Derek mused. Stiles pouted, reaching for one of Derek's hands.

"Our babies are going in to middle school." He whined. Derek squeezed his hand, nodding.

"Yeah. Double digits and an earlier wake up time." He reminded him.

"And makeup for our daughter. And the sex talk for our son. Oh the joys of the pre-teen years." Stiles teased. Derek's eyes widened as he paled.

"Hell no. My princesses are banned from makeup. And mini-skirts and short-shorts." Derek growled. Tyler paused at the noise before scrunching up his face and repeating the noise that his father made.

"Aw, Ty, whose Mommy's big boy." Stiles cooed. Derek lifted Tyler in to the air, praising him for this feat. Tyler giggled, gumming on his fist as his green eyes shinned with happiness. Derek kissed his black hair before sitting him on the top of the table, still praising the baby.

"What did bubba do?" Chey asked as the twins appeared. Both climbed up one either side of Stiles, cuddling close.

"He growled big and strong like Daddy." Stiles gushed, kissing the tops of their heads. Both sets of brown eyes turned to their baby brother and they praised him as well, even as their hands went to Stiles' stomach.

Eventually, Derek's lunch hour came to an end. After kissing two heads of black hair, and one of brown, Derek shut the back door and pulled open Stiles', wrapping his arms around him as they shared goodbye kisses.

"Mh, you shouldn't give me kisses like that before you have to go to work." Stiles said with a naughty grin as his hands slid down to cup Derek's ass.

"Later." His mate promised, nipping his bottom lip. Stiles groaned before shoving Derek away.

"I love you. Have fun being oogled by women who can't have you." He teased. Derek rolled his eyes, kissing him one more time before walking away. Chuckling, Stiles looked in the mirror at his children.

\--

"Ready to go see your siblings, babies?" He asked. His children exclaimed their agreements as Stiles drove towards the elementary school.

"Mr. Hale, how nice of you to come and see us. Oh and you brought the baby. And another one of the way I see." The secretary gushed. Stiles smiled at the elderly woman, his instincts searching for his other pups. He could sense Row and Cas in their 5th grade classroom. Row was chatting with Gray, who was visiting for a group project the two were working on. His 9 year old Bran was chatting with 8 year old Tall. Claw and E were sitting across from them in the lunchroom, chatting together. His 7 year old triplets were planning pranks in their 1st grade class room.

"Yes, I am expecting once again. Twins, I think." He admitted. As the woman went on a tangent about it, and his twins filled her in on the status of his pregnancy, the treasurer came out of her office. She smiled at him.

"Mr. Hale, if you would just sign here please." She asked, marking where his signature was needed. After handing her a check and signing his name, Stile gave his thanks and left the office, scenting for his pups one last time before they left.

\--

Dinner time was always hectic in his house. He, Lydia, and Danny cooked for at least three hours before the meal was ready. In that time, the older children came home, as did the other adults. They entertained each other, or set the table.

Tonight was pasta night. He and Lydia were working on a large dish of chicken pesto, while Danny made garlic bread. Derek, Cora, and Peter were helping the older kids with homework as Scott, Isaac, Aiden, and Ethan watched after the other children.

"But why do I have to learn long division, Daddy? All the other kids say I don't need it." Bran asked.

"Because someday you might need it. Better to learn it now than be in trouble later." Derek explained as he patted Bran's back.

"Aunt Cora, did I structure this sentence right?" Cas asked. Cora looked over the brown-haired child's shoulder, scanning the homework with a stern gaze. She nodded before turning to do the same to Gray and Row's.

"Uncle Peter, are you sure that George Washington was our first president?" Tall asked. Claw tugged at his sleeve, pouting.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're wrong. Why would he have wooden teeth if he was rich?"

With the patience that comes from years of children questioning his knowledge, Peter explained to the twins that yes, he was the president, and no, he was not rich.

Lydia and Stiles shared a grin over the boiling pot.

It was conversations like these that made Stiles feel like his pack was absolutely perfect.

\--

The hours leading up to bedtime were chaotic ones. Stiles was on hair brushing duty for nearly two hours due to his pregnancy. Derek, Cora, and Lydia insisted that he not bathe the children.

Which is why Stiles sat on the couch in the living room, braiding the girls' hair and making sure that the boys' were dry before sending them up to their rooms.

At 8:30, Stiles and Derek took their own bath, relaxing against one another in tub as they shared a light conversation.

"What do you think of Dakota?" Stiles asked. Derek kissed his shoulder, waiting for him to elaborate. "It means always smiling. I thought it was a nice meaning. It's also gender neutral." He said with a wink. Derek placed his hands on Stiles' bump, mulling over the name.

"I like it. Dakota Hale. What about the other pups?" He asked. Stiles shrugged, leaning back against his spouse and pressing kisses to his neck.

"I haven't decided yet. I'll tell you as soon as I know." He promised. Derek kissed his mouth, nodding, before sitting up and pulling the plug to release the water.

"Come on, babe, we'll have the kids in here demanding a story here soon." Derek murmured. Stiles nodded, carefully stretching before allowing Derek to help him from the tub.

And so, 15 minutes later, he had G, J, and A bouncing at his feet, all bickering over each other for a story. Derek scooped the three up and led the way to their bedroom. Stiles chuckled, peeking his head in to the other rooms to get the others before they settled in the triplets' room.

Stiles settled on the floor, Chey and Tall in his arms as Row rested against him and Claw climbed on to Derek's lap with Bran and Cay. Cas was holding Tyler.

"This is the story of your great-grandfather." Derek began, a smile on his face. Stiles' expression softened at that smile. It was the one where Derek was taking pride in his family history.

It meant the world to him.

So that night, as he and Derek climbed in to bed, Stiles knew what he was going to name the other pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, but it was kinda rushed. I have work soon, and wanted to post this before then. Perfectly Imperfect will be updated tomorrow.


	4. Reasons for cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to remember:
> 
> A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.
> 
> B) I do not own the characters from Teen Wolf
> 
> C) This is a test to see if anyone enjoys this story. If it gets positive reviews, I will publish the longer story that gives backstories to the situation.
> 
> D) This story may get additional oneshots upon request
> 
> E) I have done research about actual wolves. I will elaborate this in the main fic, if it ever gets published.
> 
> F) I ignore season 3 part 2. Not that it is really relevant, seeing as this fic takes place in March 2031
> 
> More relevant info to this chapter: Hi everyone! Sorry that it has been so long since we last met. Work and finals made this fic fall pretty low on my priority list. I will update against next week, I promise ;)
> 
> In this chapter, I experimented with a new style of writing. If you hate it, say so. If you don't say so, I will more than likely write other drabbles in the style that I tried in this chapter.
> 
> This fic contains four little nighttime cuddles. One has a pregnant!Stiles, two feature Daddy!Derek cuddling babies, and one is a heartbroken daughter. After their first daughter is born in the main fic, I will spam this story with prompts I have received. I can't wait for you guys to meet her.
> 
> Next time, I might do drabbles from either Peter's perspective, or maybe a different wolf.
> 
> Fic stats: 2299 hits, 65 alerts
> 
> Special thanks to: 4evromantic, butterflies24, lord kiras hand, CharokeeRose, Natsumi_94, kissmeandmakemesmile1994, songletters, robyn-take-that, Sammylover13, sunnypheonix
> 
> Sincerely wishing you all well,
> 
> Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

Sissy bit her lip as thunder crackled over the house, and lightning lit the walls. Her brother had accidentally pushed her out of bed, and the fall had awoken her to the horrific storm. Her were-senses informed her that she was not the only one awake in the house. Two others were as well. Her Daddy and Baby #1. Sissy made her way to the nursery to grab the baby. After carefully getting it out, she held it tightly and walked to her parents' room.

Her Daddy was sitting up, watching the muted news for signs of the weather turning severe. Well, he was actually watching them approach.

"Baby girl, what are you doing up? And why do you have the new baby?" He asked his voice soft with concern. Sissy sniffled, passing him the baby in her arms before climbing in to his lap.

"I'm scared, Daddy. The sky is making angry noises." She whispered. Her Daddy kissed her forehead before setting the baby near her Mommy. He sniffed, sensing his pup. After locating it, he tugged it close, curling around it. Baby #1 cooed happily, snuggling in close and settling back to sleep.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Daddy is right here." He promised. He shifted them under the blankets, which had Sissy relaxing. Daddy and Mommy's bed was the safest place in the world. Both of her parents had made it so. Sissy closed her eyes, burying her face in her Daddy's chest. Unlike some of her Uncles, Daddy's chest was smooth. And hard, yet soft. Mommy said that Daddy had big muscels, whatever those were. Uncle Scott said that they kept the family safe, and that was good enough for Sissy.

"Is everyone else asleep?" Daddy asked her quietly, combing his fingers through her hair. Sissy nodded, one of her little arms resting over his side.

"Uh-huh. Everyone is asleep except for us two." Sissy confirmed. Daddy nodded, tugging her closer to his body as he began to relax.

"Do you want to hear a bedtime story?" He asked quietly. Sissy nodded and yawned.

And so her Daddy told her of one of her great-aunts and her battle against a fellow pack.

"She's asleep?" A gentle hand brushed back her bangs before warm lips pressed against her forehead.

"Yeah." Daddy said. Sound of kissing. "Go back to sleep, Stiles. We'll be up early with the other kids." Soft laughter. The ground moved a bit before a warm arm was placed over her.

"Night, baby. And babies."

\--

Pregnant people often found themselves getting up in the middle of the night.

Stiles Hale was no exception.

He was awoken by a particular hard kick to the bladder. Careful not to disturb his sleeping mate or pups (his youngest daughter and son, to be exact), Stiles rose from the bed and stumbled in to the bathroom, relieving his bladder.

"Babe?" Derek's sleepy voice had Stiles cursing.

No matter how careful he had tried to be, when pregnant, the slightest disturbance had his mate awake and searching for him.

"In the bathroom, Der." Stiles assured him. Derek appeared in the doorway moments later, his expression of concern melting in to sleepy understanding.

"Ah. Nighttime bladder raid, as Cora puts it." Derek said. Stiles nodded, accepting the kiss from his mate.

"Sorry we woke you. Your babies decided to start practicing for soccer." He teased. Derek shrugged, leaning against the sink, lazily watching his mate.

"It's fine." Was all that he said. Once Stiles had finished, and had washed his hands, he took Derek's hand and led him back to bed. They climbed in on Derek's side, seeing as how their pups had cuddled in to Stiles' warm spot.

"Der?" Stiles asked as he cuddled close to his mate, his stomach snug between them. He had only recently begun to show. At this point, self-consciousness was a thing of the past. So when Derek's warm, strong fingers began to trace over his belly, pretending to chase the pups within, Stiles melted a little on the inside.

"Yeah?" Derek whispered back, even as he pressed a sleepy kiss to Stiles' lips.

"Thanks for looking after us. After the scare with the triplets, I…" He trailed off, biting his lip. Yes, he had had a few successful litters after that nightmare. Yes, he had gone to counseling and accepted it as not his fault.

But that didn't mean that it was out of mind. Derek pressed their foreheads together, continuing his exploration of Stiles' bump.

"You never have to thank me for that. We look after each other." He insisted. Stiles grinned, pecking his lips.

"Always, baby, always."

\--

Derek loved the feeding. Unlike the parents that constantly bitched about it, this was his favorite time of the night, aside from being with his mate. The triplets were a bit of a handful to feed.

Currently, he was holding his oldest triplet, G. The baby had Stiles' brown, straight hair. After being born at 4 lbs, 6 oz, the pup had been steadily gaining weight, and now, at 10 days old, weighed 8 lbs even. He stared in to the baby's blue eyes, playfully sticking his tongue out at him. G let go of the bottle to mimic the action, causing Derek to chuckle. His middle triplet, J, was lying on its stomach, gumming on its fist. The pup was nearly identical to G, except for the birthmark on the underside of its left foot. The pup had been born at 4 lbs, 2oz, and was now even with its older litter mate. J had already been fed and burped. Stiles was cooing to the youngest, A. The little one was grinning up at Stiles from around its bottle, its black hair peeking out from beneath a hat. A was their smallest, being born at just 3 lbs, 8 oz. Now A was up to 7 lbs, much to Melissa's relief.

"And up!" Derek announced, shifting G to burp the baby. Stiles chuckled, checking on J.

"Daddy is so silly, babies." He teased. After hearing the soft burp, Derek placed G down next to J before picking up the younger and taking it to the changing table. By the time he was done changing J, Stiles was burping A. He was putting a new onesie on G when Stiles brought J over for its changing.

"Wanna rock G, babe?" Derek offered. Stiles nodded, taking the baby in to his arms as Derek took over diaper duty. Stiles walked over to his rocking chair, and after propping G up, he began to sing a lullaby that Derek taught him when the first twins were born.

Oh winter, oh midnight

A wolf howls in the mist

Down there he stands under the cold

Midwinter

Midwinter sky

Now he is alone

Deep in the forest with his lullaby

In the cold midwinter

Searching for warmth

The end is close

After G was asleep, he switched babies with Derek, who took G to the nursery and tucked the pup in before returning to change little A. By the time that was done, Stiles was taking J to the nursery to tuck the pup in with G. When he returned, he stood in the doorway and watched as his mate paced the room, rocking their youngest as he too sang.

People weren't kidding that the daddy-thing was sexy as hell. As Derek walked, his pup was tucked under his chin, pressed against his bare chest. With a naughty grin, Stiles walked up behind him and squeezed his ass, growing in a pleased manner softly in his ear. Derek winked at him over his shoulder as he did a final rendition of the lullaby.

After tucking A in, he climbed in to bed and pulled Stiles in to his arms, yawning widely.

"I love you." He murmured warmly. Derek kissed his forehead.

"Love you too." He promised. With a happy grin, Stiles snuggled down close and fell in to a peaceful sleep

\--

Princess accepted the tissue from her mother, wiping at her eyes.

"I'll kill him." Her father swore, his eyes flashing red. How dare that asshole break his baby girl's heart.

"Der, stop. Let's get Princess to stop crying first." Her mother chided, rubbing her back. She scooted closer to his warm body, sighing.

"I just…why cheat? Was the proposal all for naught?" She asked, voice cracking. Her father growled and her mother pulled her in to a tight hug, kissing her cheek.

"Oh baby, it's not you. I promise that. He's the idiot in this situation." Her mother soothed.

"You're just saying that because you're my parents." Princess mumbled in to her mother's shoulders. Her father's hands were placed on her shoulders and he squeezed gently before kissing the back of her head.

"We're not, baby. You are one of the most resilient, strong, and witty girls we have ever come across. When we go to Sanctuary, people ask about your achievements." Her father added. Princess nodded, cuddling closer to her mother. Her parents shared a look over the top of her head, concerned frowns on their faces.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" She asked.

"Of course you can, baby. Do you want us to ask the older kids to keep the younger ones out, or can they cuddle with us too?" Her mother asked, running his hand through her hair. Princess shrugged.

"I don't care. I just can't be alone tonight." Her father wrapped his arms around her waist, shaking with rage.

Princess listened to their soft breathing, being lulled to sleep by it.

Her parents always knew how to make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what do you guys think? Cute? I certainly hope so ;) I'm looking for prompts, ladies and gents. The main fic is fulling the ones I had.
> 
> So, since we last met, season 3 ended. No spoilers, I promise, but damn am I pissed and confused. And disappointed. I will watch season 4 for three reasons:the actors of Stiles and Derek, and the actress for Lydia.
> 
> \- Kida-Asumi


End file.
